Maaf
by Fiyui-chan
Summary: Sasori menyukai Sakura yang merupakaan pacar dari temannya. Dan pada saat mereka berdua putus, akankah Sasori mendapatkan hati Sakura? ataukah Sasori membiarkan Sakura dengan orang lain? ...AU.


**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair :** SasoSaku, SasuSaku

**Song :** Tangga - Cinta Begini

**Warning :** SongFic, AU, SasoSaku, Sasusaku, dll…

**~Maaf~**

_**.**_

_**Aku bisa terima…**_

_**Meski harus terluka…**_

_**Karena ku terlalu mengenal hatimu…**_

_**.**_

Matahari perlahan mulai meninggalkan singgasananya, angin malam perlahan menghembus lembut menenangkan setiap makhluk yang ada. Langit sudah berubah menjadi _orange_ cerah _khas_ sore hari. Tetapi, di salah satu taman di Tokyo masih ramai dikunjungi oleh pemuda maupun pemudi Tokyo. Para pedagang mulai ramai menempati barang dagangannya dipinggiran trotoar jalan taman.

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan terlihat bahagia duduk di kursi taman dekat air mancur. Derai tawa terdengar dari arah gadis itu, sadangkan yang laki-laki hanya tersenyum tipis memandang gadis itu lembut.

"Hahaha udah ah Saso_-kun_! Cape tau ketawa!" ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah muda memandang seorang anak laki-laki disampingnya.

"Siapa suruh ketawa Sakura?" ucap anak laki-laki berambut merah dan bermanik hazel pada gadis yang bernama Sakura.

"Tapi kan kau yang membuatku tertawa Saso-_kun_!" Sakura masih tertawa seraya menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Sudah! Berhenti tertawa! nanti kau tak bisa tidur lo!" pesan Sasori pada Sakura.

"Hehe… iya-iya. eh Saso-kun! ada yang jualan es krim" ucap Sakura memandang sasori dengan mata yang berbinar .

"Kau mau?" Tanya Sasori.

"Iya,"

"Yasudah. Kau tunggu disini ya! Aku akan membelikan es krim untuk mu," ucap Sasori lembut.

"Eh? Tidak! Selama ini kan kau yang selalu mentraktirku, sekarang aku yang akan mentraktirmu." Ucap Sakura . "Ayo ikut!" ucap Sakura dan berjalan mendahului Sasori.

"Oke," balas Sasori. Lalu Sasori mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sakura –pacarnya- seraya tersenyum.

Sasori dan Sakura berjalan santai meniju ke penjual es krim yang berada di pinggir jalan. Sesekali mereka menyelingi perjalanan mereka dengan canda dan tawa. Surai merah muda panjang Sakura berkibar lembut terbawa angin. Sinar matahari sore menyinari tubuh yang tersenyum ceria, menimbulkan efek yang luar biasa. Sasori memandang Sakura dengan takjub lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura yang berada tak jauh dihadapannya.

Sasori dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan tepat selama satu bulan, dan hari ini mereka kencan merayakan _anniv_ mereka yang pertama. Mengingat hal itu, Sasori hanya tersenyum dan selalu berharap semoga hubungannya dan sakura akan baik-baik saja. Asik dalam pikirannya sendiri, Sasori tersentak kaget saat Sakura bertanya padanya tepat di hadapan wajahnya, membuat wajahnya merona samar.

Melihat wajah Sasori yang merona malu, mau tak mau membuat Sakura tertawa geli dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasori.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi Saso-_kun_, kau mau rasa apa ha? Mangkannya jangan melamun terus! Memangnya melamunkan pa sih?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ah, aku tidak melamun ko! Aku rasa coklat saja!" jawab Sasori.

"Baiklah. _Ji-san_ aku pesan es krim rasa coklat satu dan strawberi satu!" ucap Sakura. Setelah beberapa menit pesanan mereka-pun telah jadi. "Terimakasih _ji-san_. Ini Saso-_kun_, tolong pegang dulu!" ucap Sakura.

"Ya."

Sakura merogoh tas selempang yang ada di sisi kanan tubuhnya, lalu mengeluarkan dompet berbentuk persegi panjang bewarna merah muda. Lalu mengeluarkan uang selembar sepuluh ribuan dan memberikannya pada penjual es krim. Tanpa ia ketahui, selembar foto berukuran kecil terjatuh dari dompetnya.

Sasori berjongkok dan meraih foto tersebut lalu melihatnya, sekilas raut wajahnya berubah menegang. Lalu ia kembali berdiri dan memasang wajah seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Saso-_kun_, ayo jalan-jalan lagi!" ucap Sakura riang.

"Sakura," panggil Sasori.

"Ya? Ada apa Saso-_kun_?" tanya Sakura .

Sesaat Sasori ingin berbicara, namun ia ragu dan lebih memilih melupakannya sesaat. "Ah, tidak apa-apa," sahut Sasori.

Sakura yang melihat adanya kejanggalan pada Sasori mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, sungguh! Tadi aku ingin bicara, tapi lupa!" ucap Sasori. Melihat raut wajah Sakura yang masih penasaran, Sasori meneruskan perkataannya. "Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan! Es krim mu sudah meleleh tuh!"

Sakura tersentak mendengar perkataan Sasori. "Ah iya. es krim nya," lalu mulai menjilati es krim nya dan mereka-pun meneruskan kencan mereka.

Walaupun dengan perasaan yang bimbang, Sasori mencoba untuk menikmati sisa-sisa waktu kencan mereka hari ini.

.

_**Aku telah merasa, dari awal pertama…**_

_**Kau tak kan bisa lama berpaling darinya…**_

_**Ternyata hatiku benar…**_

_**Cintamu hanyalah sekedar tuk sementara…**_

.

langit malam ini tak seindah malam-malam sebelumnya. Sejauh mata memandang, hany ada tiga buah bintang yang bersinar. Dua bintang yang berdekatang bersinar paling terang, sedangkan bintang yang satunya lagi bersinar redup berjauhan dari dua bintang yang bersinar paling terang.

Sasori memandang bintang-bintang dilangit dalam diam. Di tangan kanannya terdapat telepon genggam, sedangkan ditangan kirinya terdapat sebuah foto milik kekasinya yang terjatuh tadi. Dipandangnya foto itu dangan tatapan sendu.

Mungkin bintang yang paling jauh itu, aku.

Di dalam foto itu, terdapat gambar seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang ia ketahui sebagai kekasihnya, dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven yang ia ketahui sebagai teman _satu Senior High School_-nya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dalam foto itu terlihat Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher Sasuke dari belakang, sedangkan Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang ada di depan dadanya lembut. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia, Sakura tertawa dan Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil. Foto itu diambil saat musim salju di taman –yang tadi dia dan Sakura datangi- Tokyo.

Melihat foto itu hanya membuatnya sakit.

Sasori ingat, bagaimana dia dan Sakura dapat menjalin hubungan seperti saat ini. Dulu tiga tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat Sasuke memutuskan Sakura karena ia mendapat beasiswa ke Jerman, saat itu Sasuke menitipkan Sakura padanya selama ia tidak ada di samping Sakura, menemaninya. Tentu saja Sasuke bicara padanya tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, masih teringat jelas perkataan Sasuke saat ia dan Sasuke sedang menunggu pesawat tiba di bandara Haneda.

'Sasori, aku titip Sakura padamu! Aku akan pergi jauh dari dia, jadi aku mohon padamu untuk menjaga Sakura selama aku tidak ada. Aku menitipkan orang yang sangat aku cintai padamu. Katakana padanya, jangan menungguku. aku percayakan dia padamu!'

'Apa maksudmu? Kau percayakan pacarmu begitu saja padaku? Apa kau tidak takut Sakura jatuh kepelukanku?'

'Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku percaya padamu karna kau satu-satunya temanku yang dekat dengan Sakura. Dan aku tidak takut kau jatuh kepelukanmu, selama dia bahagia, aku juga bahagia. Aku percaya padamu. Sampai jumpa…'

Berakhirnya perkataan Sasuke, berakhirnya pula Sasuke berada di Tokyo, pesawat yang Sasuke tumpangi telah lepas landas dari Bandara Tokyo. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke saat itu, tapi Sasori mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sahabatnya itu, bodoh. Amat sangat bodoh.

Dan saat itulah hubungannya dan Sakura berjalan semakin dekat, dan dalam jangka waktu satu tahun, Sasori mengungkapkan isi hatinya, namun Sakura tidak lantas menerima Sasori. Sakura bilang, dia tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke. Dan kemerin –sebulan yang lalu- Sasori kembali mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura, dan Sakura menerimanya.

Sasori pikir, Sakura sudah bisa melupakan Sasuke, ternyata Salah. Sakura tidak bisa melupakan sahabatnya itu walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun mereka berpisah. Dan Sasori mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa cinta Sakura tak akan pupus oleh waktu.

Lama Sasori memandang langit dengan tatapan mata kosong. Pikirannya melayang pada seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tersenyum lembut untuknya. Mau tak mau bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyuman tulus untuk orang yang ia kasihi.

Aku bahagia bila kau bahagia Sakura…

Piiip… piip…

Telepon dalam genggaman tangannya berbunyi menandakan ada telefon atau pesan masuk. Dilihatnya nomor tidak dikenal yang masuk mengirim pesan padanya.

_**From : 0999xxxxxxxxx**_

_**Sasori, lusa aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Jemput aku di bandara Haneda oke! Sasuke**_**.**

Ternyata seorang yang memberikan pesan padanya adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke. Sesaat perasaan antara takut kehilangan dan senang bercampur dalam hatinya. Antara takut kehilangan Sakura, karena ada Sasuke, dan senang karena Sasuke –sahabat lamanya- akan datang setelah tiga tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu.

Sasori menghela napas berat. Dialihkan pandangannya ke sebuah bupet yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah map bewarna coklat tua, di bagian tengah map tersebut terdapat sebuah gambar sebuah tanda salah satu unifersitas terkemuka.

Hey Sasori, bukankah kau bilang kau akan bahagia bila melihat Sakura bahagia?

.

_**Ku tak bisa terima, bila terus tak setia…**_

_**Menghianati dia, menduakan cinta…**_

_**.**_

Sasori dan Sakura duduk berhadap-hadapan di salah satu café di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Udara dingin malam hari tidak akan terasa jika kalian memasuki Victoria Café ini. suara musik panggung yang membuat suasana café ini tenang membuat para pengunjung yang berada di café ini betah berlama-lama walaupun hanya sekedar untuk memesan minuman hangat.

Sasori memandang Sakura yang saat ini sedang berada di hadapannya dengan lembut. Saat ini sakura sedang memandang pemandangan luar yang ramai. Kota Tokyo pada malam hari memang benar-benar menakjubkan. Pemandangan ini memang menjadi salah satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sasori meraih cappucino hangat yang ada di hadapannya lalu meminumnya sedikit, hangat dari cappucino terasa menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sesaat ia ragu ingin bicara pada Sakura, tapi harus. Harus.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadinya memandang keluar jendela, saat ini beralih memandang Sasori. Sedari tadi tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sejak ia duduk di bangkunya saat ini. sekali bicara juga tadi, saat ia baru sampai, itu juga hanya sekedar sapaan selamat datang. Huff… bosan.

Merasa bosan dengan suasana yang canggung –menurut Sakura-, akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Saso-_kun_. ada apa? Tidak biasanya dari tadi kau diam?" tanya Sakura mengaduk _Strawbery juice_-nya bosan dengan sedotan plastik.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa? Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasori.

"Maksudku? Tidak ada. Hanya bertanya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku keluar. Pasti ada yang ingin kau bicarakan ya?" ucap Sakura dengan mata menyipit.

"Hm? Tidak juga ko. Aku hanya mengajakmu untuk jalan aja ko, perayaan _anniv_ kita! Masa kau lupa?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ucapan Sasori. "Jawab yang jujur saja Saso-_kun_! aku tau _anniv_ kita kemarin Saso-_kun_! jadi… apa yang ingin kau katakana padaku?"

"Ternyata ketawan bohong ya hehe," ucap Sasori menggaruk tengkuknya salting.

Sakura terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sasori. "Ck. Saso-_kun_, kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita dekat Saso-_kun_? tentu saja aku tahu kalau kau berbohong!"

Sasori yang melihat Sakura tertawa , menurutnya itu sangat cantik. Perasaan tidak ingin melepas kembali melanda relung hatinya. Perasaan tidak ingin kehilangan kembali melanda dirinya. Sesaat hatinya bergemuruh untuk mengeluarkan suara hatinya saat ini, namun ia harus melakukannya sebelum terlambat.

"Sakura!"

"Ya?" Sakura yang melihat raut serius Sasori menghentikan tawanya, lalu memandang Sasori bingung. Tidak biasanya dia serius seperti ini.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu,"

"Apa Saso-_kun_? aku akan mendengarkanmu,"

Hening.

"Apa kau mencintauku?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah putus asa.

"Apa maksudmu Saso-_kun_! tentu saja aku mencin-" Sakura menghentikan perkataannya tiba-tiba. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Sasori hanya menundukan kepalanya melihat cup minum-nya yang telah kandas, sedikit meringis menahan sakit dihatinya. Walaupun ia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menerima jawaban Sakura –yang ia tahu jawabannya- tapi tetap saja terasa sangat sakit.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Sakura?" ucap Sasori mengulang pertanyaannya pada Sakura. Pandangan mata Sasori tajam menusuk emerald Sakura.

"Aku…" Sakura mengucapkan dengan perasaan resah yang sangat. Sisi lain hatinya tidak berkehendak untuk mengucapkan cinta. Tapi disisi lain hatinya ia sangat menikmati waktu-waktu yang ia jalani bersama Sasori, walaupun berbeda dengan Sasuke dulu. Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakana Sakura?

Melihat Sakuta yang –sepertinya- resah untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, Sasori hanya tersenyum getir melihatnya. Sasori meraih tangan Sakura yang saling bertautan di atas meja dengan lembut, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Disunggingkan lah senyuman tulus untuk menenangkan hati gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Walau sulit untuk tersenyum, tapi ia harus demi Sakura.

"Sakura, aku tau kau tidak mencintaku seperti aku mencintaimu. Dari awal aku sudah menyadari itu, tapi aku menghiraukan perasaanku dan percaya bahwa kau mencintaiku. Kau masih mencintai Sasuke kan?" ucap Sasori lembut dan diakhiri dengan pertanyaan. Sekilas ia melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Sakura saat ia menyebutkan nama Sasuke

"Untuk apa kau membahas tentang Sasuke?" tanya Sakura parau.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, ini tentang Sasuke. Maaf karena aku baru mengatakannya sekarang, tapi ini adalah permintaan Sasuke padaku sebelum ia pergi," ucap Sasori memandang mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca. Digenggamnya lebih erat tangan mungil Sakura yang dingin dalam genggamannya.

"…"

"Sebenarnya Sasuke meninggalkanmu bukan karena ia sudah memiliki orang lain yang ia cintai Sakura. Tapi ia pergi karena ia mendapat penawaran beasiswa ke Paris! Kau sendiri tau bukan, kalau sekolah di Paris merupakan impian terbasar Sasuke? Percayalah!"

"Lalu kenapa ia memutuskanku Sasori? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura menahan air mata yang siap mengalir.

"Karena ia merasa tidak bisa melindungimu dalam tempat yang sangat jauh, kalau aku jadi dia, pasti aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ingat Sakura, Paris itu jauh dari Jepang! Dia tidak ingin kau terus tergantung padanya jika ia jauh. Sebelum dia _take off_, ia bilang padaku bahwa kau adalah gadis yang dicintainya Sakura, sampai kapan-pun!"

Sasori melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura, lalu merogoh saku celananya. Di keluarkannya selembar foto lalu disodorkannya ke hadapan Sakura.

"Ini…"

"Ya. Itu adalah foto yang aku temukan saat kita kencan kemarin, foto itu terjatuh saat kau hendak mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tas,"

Sakura memandang foto itu dengan air mata yang tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Itu adalah foto dimana ia masih bersama Sasuke dulu. Awalnya ia kira foto itu menghilang, karena semejak Sasuke memutuskannya, ia sudah tidak pernah menggunakan dompet merah muda pemberian Sasuke. Tapi, karena kemarin ia lupa meletakkan dimana dompetnya, Ia jadi menggunakan dompet pemberian Sasuke itu tanpa tau kalau di dalamnya terdapat fotonya bersama Sasuke.

"_Gomen ne_ Saso-_kun_! _gomen_!"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, aku mengerti! Sakura aku ingin memberitahumu, aku akan pergi ke London untuk menerima beasiswa disalah satu universitas di London!"

"Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku? Lalu aku dengan siapa Saso-_kun_?"

"Lusa Sasuke akan kembali ke Jepang. Dia akan menemanimu selagi aku tak ada!"

"Lusa? Lalu kapan kau akan pergi Saso-_kun_?"

"Lusa!"

"Lusa? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Dia akan datang lusa, dan kau akan pergi lusa, apa maksudmu?" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Aku akan pergi bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang datang ke sini."

"…"

"Sejak kemarin aku telah memutuskan satu hal Sakura," Sasori menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini!" ucap Sasori tegas.

"Kau mengakhiri hubungan kita Saso-_kun_? kenapa?" ucap Sakura. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui jalan pikiran Sasori saat ini. Sasori bilang, dia mencintai Sakura, lalu kenapa sekarang Sasori memutuskannya?

"Percayalah Sakura, kau tidak mencintaiku seperti kau mencintainya, dan kau tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu! Dan aku rasa hubungan kita lebih baik berteman saja, bersahabat seperti dulu. Lagi pula jika aku memutuskan hubungan ini, tetap tidak ada yang berubah bukan?"

"…"

"Sudah malam Sakura. Ayo aku antar kau pulang!" Sasori melangkahkan kakinya keluar café diikuti dengan Sakura di belakangnya.

Maafkan aku…

Sasori…

.

_**Akhirnya kita harus memilih**__**satu yang pasti…**_

_**Mana mungkin terus jalani cinta begini…**_

_**Karna cinta tak akan ingkari takkan terbagi…**_

_**Kembalilah pada dirinya…**_

_**Biar ku yang mengalah…**_

_**.**_

Kegiatan hilir mudik di bandara Tokyo Kokusai Kuko, atau sering disebur sebagai bandara Haneda saat ini sangat ramai. Terlihat banyak orang membawa barang bawaan dari yang kecil sampai yang besar terlitah sejauh mata memandang. Terdengar suara dari sumber suara tak henti-hentinya memberikan pengarahan pada setiap pengunjung.

Terlihat dua orang berbeda gender yang sama-sama memiliki warna rambur mencolok, merah dan merah muda baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil bertuliskan Taxi dibagian atasnya. Terlihat salah satu diantara membawa sebuah koper ukuran besar bewarna hitam yang diseret dibelakannya. Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut merah berjalan santai disamping sang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut merah muda lembut.

Sasori nama pemuda itu, saat ini dia mengenakan setelan celana jeans bewarna hitam, kaos bewarna putih, serta kemeja yang kancingnya terbuka bewarna merah sesuai dengan warna rambutnya. Dipergelangan tangan sebelah kanan nya melinkar sebuah jam bewarna hitam sepadan dengan celananya, serta tangan kirinya menyeret sebuah koper ukuran –sangat- besar yang ia tarik di belakangnya.

Sakura, nama gadis yang berada disamping kanan Sasori mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan bewarna merah dilapisi dengan baju berbentuk seperti jaring-jaring bewarna putih yang tersemat manis di tubuhnya , serta rok selutut bewarna merah. Surai merahnya diikat kebelakang model _poni tail _dengan jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga sakura bewarna emas yang tersemat disurai lembut merah mudanya. Dibagian bawahnya, ia mengenakan wedges tiga senti bewarna putih bersih.

Tliit… tliit… tliit…

Suara telepon genggam berkali-kali berdering nyaring bergetar dalam saku celana Sasori. Sasori yang merasakan ada getaran pada saku celananya, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku lalu meraih benda berbentuk persegi panjang bewarna hitam dengan bagian belakangnya bergambar sebuah apel yang terkikis pada bada bagian ujungnya. Sasori menyentuh layar _handphone_-nya yang terdapat tulisan _open, _lalu membacanya.

_**From : Sasuke**_

_**Kau di mana Sasori? Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan mendarat! Jangan bilang kau lupa hari ini aku akan ke Tokyo? Cepat oke. aku malas menunggu!**_

Dasar bawel…

Sasori menghela napasnya pelan. Cerewet sekali sahabatnya yang satu ini, padahal menurutnya, dulu Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang berbicara, dingin, cuek, apa lagi kalau dalam urusan sms meng-sms huh jangan tanya! Apa pergaulan di Jerman sana merubahnya menjadi laki-laki yang banyak bicara? Seperti Naruto, anak dari keluarna Namikaze? Atau lebih parahnya lagi Lee? Oh… jangan bayangkan itu!

_**For : Sasuke**_

_**Bawal. Aku sudah ada di bandara 5 menit yang lalu! Aku tunggu kau di lobi!**_

_**.**_

_**From : Sasuke**_

_**Sip.**_

Setelah membalas pesan dari Sasuke, Sasori memasukan _handphone_-nya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Sasori melihat jam tangan yang ada dipergelangan tangannya ' sepuluh menit lagi' batinnya. Pesawat yang akan membawanya ke tempat tujuannya akan _take off_ sepuluh menit lagi. Sepuluh menit lagi.

Sepuluh menit lagi ia kan meninggalkan Tokyo tempat kelahirannya, sepuluh menit lagi ia akan merantau ke negri orang untuk menggapai impiannya, sepuluh menit lagi ia akan berpisah dengan segalanya yang ada di kota ini, rumahnya, sekolahnya, teman-temannya, dan yang terpenting sepuluh menit lagi ia kan meninggalkan separuh jiwanya di sini, perasaannya, membiarkan perasaan itu terbang hilang bersamaan dengan pesawatnya yang terbang tinggi nanti. Belahan jiwanya Haruno Sakura.

Oh _Kami-sama_…

Sepuluh menit lagi, bersamaan dengan datangnya pesawat yang membawa Sasuke ke Tokyo. Apa masih cukup untuk menunggu Sasuke terlebih dahulu? Ah… sepertinya tidak. Sepertinya ia harus bersiap untuk menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya nanti, karena tidak mau mengambil resiko tertinggal pesawatnya.

"Saso-kun," ucap Sakura yang ada samping Sasori.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Sasori membalas ucapan Sakura seraya tersenyum tulus seperti biasa.

"Apa… kau yakin akan pergi?"

"Ya. Memang kenapa Sakura? Bukankah kemarin aku sudah membicarakannya denganmu hm?" tanya Sasori memandang sakura. Dilihatnya wajah cantik Sakura yang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air matanya agar tidak berlinang. Ya ampun… sudah berapa kali ia melihat Sakura menangis? Harap jangan dijawab.

"A-pa kau tak mau tinggal disini lebih lama?" tanya Sakura menyeka air matanya yang terjatug kepipinya.

Sasori menghela napas berat. Plis Sakura, jangan menangis! Kau hanya membuatnya menjadi ragu. Sasori memegang kedua pundak Sakura lembut, dicengkramnya pelan pundah yang terlihat rapuh itu, sungguh, berat bagi Sasori untuk meninggalkan Sakura di sini. Amat sangat berat.

"Sakura _keep smile_ oke?" ucap Sasori melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Sakura. Lalu menunjuk bibirnya yang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman pada Sakura. "_Look_! Aku saja tersenyum, masa kau tidak. Aku suka Sakura yang selalu tersenyum, jadi tersenyumlah!"

Sakura memandang Sasori dengan sedih. Sudah satu bulan ini ia dekat dengan Sasori, memang Sakura belum mencintai Sasori seperti ia mencintai Sasuke, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Sasori menjadi seseorang yang tidak berarti bagi Sakura. Sakura sudah menganggap Sasori seperti seorang sahabat sekaligus kakak untuknya. Sasori adalah yang beharga untuk Sakura.

Bagaimana nanti jika Sasori pergi meninggalkannya? Dengan siapa dia akan berkeluh kesah? Dengan siap dia akan menyandarkan bahunya bila sedih? Dengan siapa? Pasti ia akan sangat merindukan sosok seorang Sasori di sampingnya, seorang Sasori yang selalu tersenyum untuknya dalam keadaan apapun, mau senang, susah, sedih, serta bahagia.

Oh andai saja Sasori tau itu…

"_Gomenasai_ Saso-_kun_," ucap Sakura menundukan kepalanya sedih. "_Gomenasai_,"

Melihat Sakura yang terlihat rapuh, Sasori segera membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan sebagai seorang yang selalu mencintai Sakura, walaupun hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi Sasori menerima kenyataan itu dengan tangan terbuka, walau sulit.

"_Daijoubu_ Sakura, jangan menangis lagi oke?" Sasori melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura walau enggan. Di dengarkannya pengumuman bahwa pesawat tujuan London akan _take off_ delapan menit lagi. "Dengar! aku harus pergi Sakura, jaga dirimu baik-baik!" ucap Sasori.

"Saso-_kun_! aku-"

"Sttt… kau tidak bersalah Sakura, dank au tidak perlu minta maaf padaku! Kau tidak salah! Kau tunggu Sasuke di sini oke!"

"Tapi aku-" ucapan Sakura terputus karena dengan tiba-tiba Sasori memeluknya erar. Sangat erat. Awalnya Sakura kaget, namun dengan perlahan ia membalas pelukan hangat Sasori dengan sama eratnya, seolah olah ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia akan merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasori.

Sasori memeluk erat Sakura seolah tidak mau kehilangan. Rasa sedih dan sesak menghinggapi relung hatinya, sakit. Air mata meluncur jatuh melewati kedua belah pipinya, namun segera Sasori hapus air mata itu sebelum Sakura mengehuinya bahwa ia menangis. "Selamat tinggal Sakura-_chan_,"

Seiring dengan berakhirnya pelukan hangat yang dirasakan Sakura, Sasori meninggalkan Sakura tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang. Berjalan seolah tidak mendengar teriakan Sakura dan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang berada di bandara, menempuh masa depan yang menjulang indah dihadapannya, menunggu dirinya untuk menyambut. Terus melangkah kedepan, tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Sasori percaya, _Kami-sama_ telah menyiapkan yang lebih indah dari ini…

Selamat tinggal Sakura…

_Always love you_…

Sasori menatap kearah luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, di lihatnya kota Tokyo yang menyimpan banyak kenangan indah serta buruk dalam hidupnya. Kenangan dimana saat ia kanak-kanak, saat ia remaja, sampai saat ia menemukan apa itu cinta. Cinta yang membuatnya mengerti apa itu arti melindungi, arti mengasihi, arti tersakiti, dan arti sebuah kata mengalah yang mungkin ia alami saat ini. mengingat dengan cintanya, bagaimana perasaannya saat ini? apakah ia merasa kehilangan seperti dirinya? Entahlah… Sasori enggan memikirkannya.

Sasori memejamkan matanya perlahan, ucapan dari seorang pramugari yang menerangkan tentang hal-hal yang perlu dilakukan saat masalah penerbangan di depan sana ia hiraukan. Yang ia butuhkan hanya memejamkan mata sejenak untuk merilekskan tubuhnya. Sebelum terpejam, Sasori menyempatkan diri untuk mengirimkan pesan untuk dua orang yang sangat beharga untuknya.

Sakuke… Sakura…

_**For : Sasuke**_

_**Jaga Sakura baik-baik! Kalau sampai kau sakiti dia, aku akan membawanya bersamaku.**_

_**.**_

_**From : Sasuke**_

_**Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Aku akan menjaganya walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku sebagai jaminannya. Kau tak perilu khawatir!**_

_**.**_

_**For : Sasuke**_

_**Arigatou Gizaimasu Sasuke.**_

_**.**_

_**From : Sasuke**_

_**Hn.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku terima…**_

_**.**_

Sakura melepaskankan wedgesnya dengan lemas,lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan pantulan-pantulan pelan. Matanya masih sembab karena menangis begitu lama.

Pikirannya terbang melayang pada kejadian satu hari ini berturut-turut. Dari saat ia mengantarkan Sasori kebandara, Sasori yang meninggalkannya, menunggu Sasuke, bertemu Sasuke, sampai ia berada di rumah saat ini. Tidak pernah terbesit dipikirannya bahwa Sasori akan meninggalkannya seorang diri seperti ini, tidak pernah terbesit dipikirannya bahwa Ia akan menyakiti Sasori begitu dalam. Ia merasa bersalah. Amat sangat merasa bersalah.

Ia tahu, sejak ia masih menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, Sakura tahu kalau Sasori menyukainya. Tapi seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia mencoba untuk menutup mata dan kupingnya untuk Sasori. Sakura pikir Sasori hanya mengaguminya saja, nyatanya, sampai ia putus dengan Sasuke, menjalin hubungan dengannya, membuat dirinya terbang. Lalu dengan bodohnya ia menghempaskan Sasori jatuh dengan keras. Bahkan sekejam perlakuan Sakura pada Sasori, Sasori tidak pernah marah padanya.

Ada kata-kata yang di ucapkan Sasori sebelum pergi, yang membuatnya bingung. Yaitu saat Sasori mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Selamat tinggal? Bukankah Sasori masih kembali ke Tokyo bukan?

Tok… tok… tok…

Tok… tok… tok…

Suara ketukan pintu berulang kali terdengar, pada awalnya Sakura hanya mendiamkan saja suara itu, tapi orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya tidak pergi-pergi membuat Sakura merasa terganggu. Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya, melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai menuju pintu rumahnya.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan, setelah pintu sudah terbuka dengan sempurna, Sakura melihat seseorang yang memiliki mata onyx tajam serta rambut raven, tentu saja Sakura tau betul tau siapa orang yang berada di hadapannya. Seseorang yang pernah mengisi tempat kosong dihatinya, hingga saat ini. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura melihat orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung, bagaimana tidak saat ini kondisi Sasuke sangat berantakan. Pakaian yang tadi dikenakan sudah berganti, namun tidak rapih sama sekali. Onyx-nya memandang Sakura sendu, berbeda seperti tadi pagi yang memandangnya hangat. Keringat mengalir dari dahinya. Dan dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya erat.

Apa yang terjadi?

Setelah Sasuke melepaskan Sakura, Sakura segera menutup pintu rumahnya dan melihat Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangannya erat. Hal ini semakin membuat Sakura bingung dengan Sasuke saat ini.

"Apa kau belum mengetahuinya Sakura?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah sebelumnya diam membawanya keruang tamu.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang sama sekali yang tidak dimengerti olehnya, Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke dengan alis berkerut bingung. "Apa?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke mendudukan Sakura di sofa di depan televisi, lalu meraih remot yang terjepit di sela-sela sofa, lalu menekan tombol _power_ bewarna merah mengarahkannya pada televise di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Diam. Dan dengarkan baik-baik!" ucap Sasuke memandang lurus kearah televisi.

Walaupun bingung, Sakura tetap menurut apa yang di ucapkan oles Sasuke.

**-Pesawat Tokyo Air dengan tujuan Internasional London, mengalami kecelakaan tepat tiga jam setelah pesawat lepas landas. Tidak diketahui pasti apa pengebabnya-**

Siing…

Sekilas berita tadi meruntuhkan segalanya. Pertahanannya untuk tidak menangis hancur sudah, air matanya sudah tidah sanggup ia bending lagi. Ia sungguh sangat kehilangan saat ini, baru tadi ia merasa kehilangan Sasori karena ia ingin menempuh pendidikan ke Londen. Sekarang? Ia merasakan kehilangan lagi karena ia benar-benar pergi? Hahaha ini bohong kan? Katakana ini bohong!

Melihat Sakura yang rapuh, Sasuke segera membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Menangis bersama. Sebagai sahabatnya, ia merasa kehilangan, belum sempat ia melihat seperti apa rupa sahabatnya itu setelah kurang lebih tiga tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu. Ia kira Sasori

"Sasuke katakana ini bohong kan?" ucap Sakura terbata-bata karena menangis. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh dihadapannya. Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba Sakura meraih _handphone_-nya lalu mengaktifkannya. Dilihatnya ada sebuah pesan masuk untuknya dari…

"Sasori,"

_**From : Sasori**_

_**Sakura, aku harap kau jangan bersedih jika aku tidak ada disampingmu oke. Sakura akan lebih cantik bila tersenyum. Ayo tersenyumlah! Jangan terlalu terpuruk dalam kesedihan! Sedih boleh, asal jangan terlalu berlebihan, kesedihan hanya akan membuatmu terlihat lupa makan teratur! Jangan merasa bersalah atas dirimu Sakura, keputusan ini sudah aku yang menentukan sedari awal.**_

_**Kau tahu aku sangat amat sangat mencintaimu bukan? Ayo tersenyum untukku! Jangan membuatku bersedik jika kau tidak mau tersenyum karena aku. Jangan membuat Sasuke repot mengurusmu, aku tidak mau kau membuat sahabatku Sasu-chan kesayanganku repot. Oh iya, jangan bunuh diri loh! Lihat saja kalu kau sampai melakukan perbuatan keji seperti itu, aku akan membuatmu hidup menjadi tidak tenang hehehe… canda**___

_**Ah sepertinya aku mengirimmu terlalu banyak pesan ya, kau pasti malas untuk membacanya bukan? Kalau begitu aku akan menyudahinya. Oh ya, ada suatu hal yang ku ingin kau tahu. Aku mencintaimu, selalu mencintaimu.**_

_**I always love you Sakura…**_

_**Always love you…**_

Melihat pesan yang dikirimkan Sasori berjam-jam yang lalu membuatnya menjadi semakin sedih. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Sasori mengucapknan selamat tinggal padanya, mungkin karena ia sudah merasa kalau mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Benar kata Sasori, jangan terpuruk dalam kesedihan, karena itu akan membuatmu terlihat lemah. Ia tidak boleh bersedih terus seperti ini, ia harus bangkit. Walau itu sulit.

_Keep smile_…

Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Sasori .

Hei… kau percaya ada kehidupan setelah meninggal bukan? percayalah! Sesungguhnya kehidupan setelah meninggal itu pasti ada.

.

_**Akhirnya kita harus memilih satu yang pasti…**_

_**Mana mungkin terus jalani cinta begini…**_

_**Karna cinta tak akan ingkari tak kan terbagi…**_

_**Kembalilah pada dirinya…**_

_**Biarku yang mengalah…**_

_**Aku terima…**_

_**.**_

_**~End~**_

_**.**_

Ehem…

Ano gimana fic saya yang satu ini hum? Hehehe… sebelumnya ada yang mau protes? #smirk. *tonjok*

Hai minna san ketemu lagi dengan saya di fic saya yang terbaru dan tentunya dengan pair baru juga hehehe…

Awalnya nggak nyangka aku bisa juga bikin fic Sasosaku *tepuk tangan* tapi karena dengerin lagu tangga jadi gereget pengen bikin fic SasoSaku wahaha... Feelnya dapet ga? Dapet ga? Soalnya ini fic SasoSaku aku yang pertama jadinya ya… begitulah. Abis biasanya aku cuma baca aja, itu-pun jarang. Paling banyak aku bikin fic Sasusaku *so pasti*

Dengan aku bikin fic SasoSaku, aku jadi terbang dari planet SasuSaku ke planet SasoSaku hehehe… love S and S lah…

Sempet bingung juga sih mau bikin alur gimana, ni fic udah tiga kali aku rombak karna nggak sesuai sama alur yang aku pengenin. Maaf sebelumnya kalau tidak memuaskan, maklum newbi *digampar* maksudnya newbi dari setahun yang lalu hehe…

Kalau ada yang baca ataupun review, aku ucapkan terimakasih banyaaaak…

Dadah…

Salam,

Fiyui-chan


End file.
